I wanna know what love is Simon Alvin Slash
by SuicideIsSalvation
Summary: For my lovely lover, Si. Its pretty much just...lemons an limes and a whole lot of other yummy fruits. Just read it, I such at explinations...


Alright, so im here to kill young, pure minds with incest yaoi. yum. One Shot. I dont own the chipmunks, though I wish I did. Oh, in this particular fic. they are humans. Incase you..missed it.

* * *

"Alvin! Have you seen Dave and Theo?" Cried Simon from inside his room, not even bothering to walk over and open the door for his older brother. He flipped the page of his Biology book carelessly, a slight yawn falling from his rose petal lips. With a sigh, he pushed his longish black hair out of his eyes so he could see. Alvin walking into his room without so much as a glance up from his younger brother. He took his baseball cap of his head, twirling it around in his hands. He had just gotten back from practice, and his golden brown / light blond hair was messy and a little sweaty.

"Dave and Theo went out for dinner. Without us. Ya see, Theo got an A+ on a test in..whatever class hes good at, and Dave wanted to take him out to celebrate. You, however, were at the chess club and I was at Basketball practice, so we got cut out of the party."

"When did you start using longer, more complex words, Alvin?"

"Shut up, Simon! Just because I'm not as smart as you doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"..Right. Well, if that's all...I have Biology to do." The slightly younger teen muttered, picking up his pencil to scribble down a few notes on cell something or another. Alvin could really care less about whatever project or homework assignment he was doing. With a frown, he walked over and knocked his book, papers and pencil down off the bed.

"Alvin, what the hell is your pro-..!" However, clearly sick of hearing Simon continuously complain, Alvin quickly pressed his lips against his brothers. Si moaned lightly, his resistance falling within seconds of his attempt to break out of his big brothers grasp. Slowly, Alvin pulled his young brother on top of him, laying down on his back. This was nothing new to ether of them. They had been having...'encounters' like this for quiet a while. Slowly, the man on top pulled off his glasses and placed them on he table next to his bed before prying his brothers mouth open with his tongue. The competitive streak inside of Alvin sparked up and he fought for dominance. After a good five or so minutes of their would be endless battle, Simon pulled away, peppering his neck and collar bone with kisses. The small but athletic boy squirmed under his touch, a light moan sliding past his lips as his shirt was hiked up and tossed on the floor beside them.

"S-Si please..we don't have..long.."

"You don't last long, anyway..."

"S-shut u-...Mnh..." Once again, the conversation was cut short. Simon was hovering over him, his thumbs twisting and pulling at Alvin's nipples. He continued to kiss and suck at the exposed skin; his neck, chest and stomach, leaving behind reddish bruise marks they both know would be gone a few days after. Every little move Si used, he used to perfection. It drove Alvin crazy, his tongue twirling around his chest..his neck. Imaging what he knew was going to come. He felt Simon hook his thumbs around the band of his pants, slowly pulling them down his brothers well toned and slightly tanned legs. The usually red clad teenager was attempting to quickly wiggle out of his boxers while pulling and yanking at his brothers sweater at the same time. He heard a soft laugh from above him, causing him to stop what he was doing and glare. They both knew they need this, but Si was to much into games for Alvin's taste.

They were both stripped in a matter of seconds, both clinging and kissing each other as best the could. Al wrapped his arms around Simon's neck, moaning a little as his brother thrust-ed against him. Slowly, the much more intelligent of the two trailed his hand down his brothers stomach, only stopping just above his dick. God, he was a tease. Alvin rotated his hips, trying to get the contact his body was waiting for. However, his brother just pulled his hand away with a smirk.

"Ima wipe that damn smirk right off your face if you d-...Ahh.."

With a roll of his eyes, the younger of the two slowly ran two fingers up and down the length of his penis, kissing and sucking at his brothers neck still. Alvin curved into his touch, eyes fluttering from open to closed as two fingers became one hand, which quickly became two. Panting and moaning - mostly from the teen on bottom- filled the room, Simon's dark navy bed cover falling off the bed and onto the also blue carpet. He ran his thumb over the tip of Alvin's penis, trailing kisses once more. This time from his chest and neck slowly down to his erection. After what seemed like hours, which could only have be minutes, Simon began to kiss, lick and suck on his lovers penis. The two panted and groaned, one slightly louder the the other. The brunette thrust-ed his hips upward slightly, moaning and whimpering his brothers name. Usually, he wasn't one to be taken so easily like that. His personality called for a more..in charge position. However, with Simon, he was just fine taking bottom. In fact, he much preferred it. Blushing slightly, he grabbed Simon by his hair, gently guiding him up and down faster then he was before. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing. Quiet the opposite. He was doing it wonderfully..just not as fast as Alvin would prefer.

Minutes later, just as Si had teased him about before, he started to cum. His body tensed, then relaxed, the a wave of pleasure rushed through his body. Al shook a little, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let out a series of rather girly, somewhat high pitched moans and gasps. Simon pulled back, rubbing his thigh against his brothers groin again, the cum dripping off his lips as well as Alvin's thigh and now Simon's thigh as well. The raven haired, brainy one smirked in an almost childish way, his hair falling over his shoulders in such a was that all the marks that he had received were showing plan as day.

"Did you just cum?"

"W-what!? Simon, you..!"

With a bright red blush and still somewhat panting and tired, Alvin turned and picked up a pillow, hitting him over and over again in the arm. Simon laughed, only fulling the fire inside of his big brother. With an angry cry, Alvin jumped on his brother, hitting his chest and shoulders in annoyance. They both knew it didn't hurt, though. He would never hurt him.

"Alvin, cumming in a common occurrence in situations like these, I don't see -"

"Simon, I'm warning you..!"

"You sound like a girl when you orgasm, Alvin, not to be mean or anything.."

"**Simon**!!!"

If possible, the blush on his face darkened at least seven shades as he started to strike Simon once more. Laughing, the taller boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him against his chest. After a few more minutes of hitting him, Alvin started to calm down. He sighed, cuddling against his brother.

"I love you, Alvin Seville."

"Not as much as I love you, Simon -the adopted younger brother.- Seville."

Just as they were about to share one last kiss before they went to sleep, the sound of a door opening and closing sliced apart the almost romantic ending.

"Boys! Were home!"

"...Crap."

* * *

----

End. Ya like? xD Its been so long since I have used this account...

----


End file.
